Transcripts/Too Many Pinkie Pies
:sounds :Spike: Try again, Twi, you can do it! :Twilight Sparkle: Phew, this spell's a toughie. But I feel lucky this time! One, two... :Pinkie Pie: Hi! :Twilight Sparkle: Nnnnnng! Pinkie, why'd you do that?! :Pinkie Pie: 'Cause hugs are funneriffic, especially when you throw one around a friend. Whatcha doin'? :Twilight Sparkle: Trying to turn that apple into an orange! :Spike: But you kinda threw her aim off... :Pinkie Pie: Wheee! giggles What a cute orange birdie! Do me next, Twilight! Do me, do me! :doing :Pinkie Pie: Ooooh, Rarity, wanna see Twilight turn me into an orange? It's gonna be funna-fun-fuuun! :Rarity: As fun as creating this haute couture ensemble that I just finished making? Delightful, non? :Pinkie Pie: gasps This is terrible! :Rarity: I admit it's perhaps not my finest work, but I– :honk :Pinkie Pie: You had total-awesome-amazing fun and I missed out on it?! Neh! Wait! What if there's more awesome amazing fun with friends happening somewhere in Ponyville right now that I'm missing out on too?! :Spike: We weren't going to turn her into an orange! I swear! :noises :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Rainbow Dash, whatcha doing? :Rainbow Dash: This punk cloud got so heavy it's making fog. Figure I'll thin this bad boy out so it floats back up. :Pinkie Pie: Oooh, fun! Wheeeeee! Gotta go! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, thanks, Pinkie...? :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Applejack! That looks like fun, can I join you? Wheee! Next time I'll pull you! :Fluttershy: tea :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy! panting There... you... are...! Doing... breath anything... breath fun? :Fluttershy: Not especially. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, good. Fun... is hard...! sighs : :Fluttershy: Feeling better, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Abso-tutely-lutely! Thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove while I get my Pinkie strength back! :Fluttershy: What are friends for? :Pinkie Pie: That's just the thing! I've got so many wonderful friends having fun in every last corner of Ponyville, I can't figure out how to keep up with it all! It's driving me even more coco-loco than usual! :Fluttershy: I can promise to not do anything fun at all if that would help. :Pinkie Pie: You are such a good friend. :Applejack: There you are, Pinkie. Been lookin' everywhere for ya, girl. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Pinkie. Got something fun planned this afternoon thought you might wanna know about. :Applejack: Heh. Well, I'll be an apple crisp. I'm here for the same reason. :Pinkie Pie: This is perfect! Everyone will now bring their fun to me. Ha, this'll solve everything! Why didn't I think of that? :Rainbow Dash: Actually, what I meant is after I'm done whipping up today's weather, I'll be chilling by the lake catching some rays. Wanna hang? :Pinkie Pie: I am so there. Wheee. :Applejack: And my family's havin' a barn-raisin' this afternoon at Sweet Apple Acres. :Pinkie Pie: And I'm also so there. Whee, whee. :Rainbow Dash: But... that's when I'll be at the swimming hole. Ah, well, doesn't matter. Whichever one you choose is okay with me. :Applejack: Me too. :Pinkie Pie: gasps Choose? :Twilight Sparkle: One, two... :ribbit :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! What in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you doing now? :Pinkie Pie: Timing myself galloping back and forth between the swimming hole and Sweet Apple Acres. I'm trying to cut down my time so if Rainbow Dash dives off the swing, I can get to Sweet Apple Acres to help with the barn raising, and then be back in time to see Rainbow Dash hit the water after doing a double flip! sigh If I can cut my time by only twenty minutes, I'm good. :Twilight Sparkle: laughs Oh, Pinkie. I'm afraid no matter how hard you try, the only way to pull something like that off is if there's more of you to go around. :ticking :clock going off :Pinkie Pie: That's it, Twilight! The legend of the Mirror Pool! :Twilight Sparkle: Legend of the who-what now? Pinkie! I'm familiar with loads of legends, and I never heard of– :Spike: Does this mean practice is over? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course not! Back to work. :Pinkie Pie: Seems like hardly anypony's been here in ages. I hope I'm remembering the rhymes right from my Nana Pinkie's story. "Where the brambles are thickest, there you will find a pond beyond the most twisted of vines!" echoes What was that?! Oh, I heard a voice! Oh. Hehe. It was me. Ouch! Ooh! Stop scratching me up, you brambles, and– Whoooaaa! :whacks, and honks, :Pinkie Pie: gasp The Mirror Pool! echoes Oh, and there's that voice again! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ah Pinkie, you have got to stop talking to yourself. Starting... now. "And into her own reflection she stared, uh, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" :Pinkie Pie 2: Wheee-heee! :Pinkie Pie: Wow, the legend is true. It really worked! :Pinkie Pie 2: under Fun, fun! continues :Pinkie Pie: Okay, wait. I promised not talk to myself anymore. I should say something to her. Or... would that still be talking to myself? Excuse me, me? Can I have a word with you? Uh, I mean, me? Listen, I can see you're having lots of fun, but– :Pinkie Pie 2: Fun?! Did somebody say fun? Where? :Pinkie Pie: I did, over here! :Pinkie Pie 2: I thought someone said something about fun! Where is it? Over here? Over here? I don't see it! Where is it? Where is it? :Pinkie Pie: Whoa, calm yourself, Pinkie, there's loads of fun to be had in Ponyville with my girls! Trot on over back to Ponyville with me and I'll tell you all about 'em. :Pinkie Pie: ...And then there's Rarity. She's the one with all the fancy clothes and ribbons and stuff! I'm thinking she can make us all matching t-shirts that say 'Team Pinkie', and– :Pinkie Pie 2: Is this Ponyville? Where's the fun? Where's the fun? :Pinkie Pie: Uh, well, let's see, Applejack's having a barn raising at– :whoosh :Pinkie Pie: It's that-away! :whoosh :Pinkie Pie: Wait, come back! Don't forget to meet me back here to tell me everything about everything, like I was there myself! Because I'm you and, and you're me, and– Oh, my gosh! This is the greatest plan ever! squee Now, off to double my fun! :Rainbow Dash: yawns :Pinkie Pie: Let's rock this pool, ponies! up inflatable Whee! :splash :Pinkie Pie: Coming in, Dashie? The water's great, it's totally wet and everything! :Rainbow Dash: I don't know... Cloud busting was tougher work than usual today. yawns I'm kind of exhausted. :Pinkie Pie: That's fine, you relax. At least we'll still be together! :Rainbow Dash: Glad you made it, Pinkie. I thought you maybe went to Applejack's, instead. :Pinkie Pie: I did. :Rainbow Dash: Oh. The barn up yet? :Pinkie Pie: I have no idea. :Rainbow Dash: But I thought you said you were just at Applejack's. :Pinkie Pie: Actually, I'm probably still on my way there now! Whee! :splash :Fluttershy: Oh, Pinkie Pie, I'm so glad you wandered by. I know I promised not to have any fun today, but, oh, I couldn't help myself. All of my critter friends wanted a picnic, and I couldn't disappoint them. Come join us. We have plenty of hay juice and marmalade to go around, don't we, critters? :chatter in agreement :squeaks :Pinkie Pie 2: chomps Wait, but that sounds super fun! Oh, but Applejohn sounds super fun too! Uh, and, and I can't do one without missing out on the other! :Fluttershy: Who's Applejohn? :Pinkie Pie 2: Two fun things at once? But which, which? Oh, can't decide... heavily Trouble breathing... Walls closing in! :Fluttershy: Walls? But we're outside. :Pinkie Pie 2: shrieks :Fluttershy: Goodness. Was it something I said? :grunts :Pinkie Pie 2: Yes! :Fluttershy: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: So you see, that's how I'm able to have fun in two places at once. :Rainbow Dash: Duplicates of you, huh? Heh, yeah, sure, Pinkie. yawns Look, I was just gearing up to catch some Z's, so, uh... :Pinkie Pie: Gotcha. I'll have the rest of my fun really quietly. quietly Wheeeee... :Rainbow Dash: How'd you do that? :Pinkie Pie: Just trying to show a little consideration for my sleepy friend. Ooh, ooh, gotta run. Looks like I'm trying to get my attention. Excuse me. :Pinkie Pie 2: And me. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, tell me all about it! Did they pull the walls of the barn up slow or fast? :Pinkie Pie 2: I– :Pinkie Pie: Maybe slow to medium fast, somewhere in that range? :Pinkie Pie 2: I– :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, did you get ice cream? What kinds did they have? Banana brickle? :Pinkie Pie 2: I didn't make it! I was on my way there and then Fluttershutter– :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy. :Pinkie Pie 2: Yeah, her. She offered something else fun for me to do! A picnic, with cute little animals! :Pinkie Pie: Aw, how could you say no to that? :Pinkie Pie 2: That's what I'm saying! Then I would've missed the super fun thing with Applesauce! :Pinkie Pie: Applejack. :Pinkie Pie 2: bawling So I didn't do anything fun at all! :Pinkie Pie: Aw, my poor poor me! There, there. Tell me what, we just need a couple more Pinkie Pies. Easy peasy. :Pinkie Pie 2: Really? :Pinkie Pie: Come on, would I lie to me? :Pinkie Pie and Pinkie Pie 2: "...and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" :Pinkie Pie 2: Look, a double me! :Pinkie Pie: I think you mean a double-double me. Plus another double-double me, which makes two double-double mes, or a double-double-double me, if you will. :Pinkie Pie 2: squeal :Pinkie Pie 3: Did somebody say fun? Where? Fun fun fun fun fun! :Pinkie Pies 2, 3''' and '''4: Fun! many many times, amongst laughter :Pinkie Pie: Now Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy are covered, plus one extra Pinkie Pie in case we get an extra invite from somepony else. Perfect! Okay, let's go! under Hey, Pinkies! Yoo-hoo! :Pinkie Pies 2, 3''' and '''4: "...and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" :Pinkie Pie: Okay, good enough. Pinkie Pies, move it out– :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: "...not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared!" :Pinkie Pie: What in the name of pink?! Knock it off! :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: Fun! repeated :Pinkie Pie: To Ponyville, everyone! Follow me! :pause :Pinkie Pie: sighs Yes, it's fun there. :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: Fun! repeated :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: "Fun!" and the occasional "Whee!" :Pinkie Pie: whistles Okay, between the bunch of us, we should have every nook and cranny of fun in Ponyville covered at all times. An unprecedented and massive undertaking! But first, a pop quiz on the names I taught you! :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: chorus Applejack! Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Excellent. Okay, let's get on with this, folks. Fan out on three. One– :whoosh :Pinkie Pie: Eh, good enough. La-la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la, whee! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: giggling :Rainbow Dash: sneezes What the– :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: shouting "Fun!", etc. :Rainbow Dash: Wow! Pinkie Pie wasn't kidding about the duplicates! Except now there's triplicates... and quadruplicates! :Pinkie Pie: Dash is gonna love this! Aw, if I push her around on this floaty thing, it'll be fun and relaxing! :shouting in distance :Pinkie Pie: Uh-oh... :Rainbow Dash: No more Pinkies! I can't take it! :banging :Pinkie Pie: Gosh, uh... I wonder what fun they're having raising the barn at Applejack's right now! Maybe I'd better go check! :Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter, and Meadow Song: of exertion :duplicates shouting "Fun!" :Applejack: No! :crash :Pinkie Pie: Oh, phew! Looks like I haven't missed a thing! :Applejack: I wanna know right now where all you Pinkies came from, so I can find out who's responsible for y'all ruinin' our barn raisin'! :crash :Pinkie Pie: Uh, you look pretty busy right now, so nervously maybe we should talk a little later? :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! :Applejack: Y'all come back here and clean up after yourselves this instant! :shouting :Pinkie Pie: Oh no, what have I done, what have I done?! My poor friends... :shouting angrily :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, everypony, please, calm down! :Rarity: Calm down? I just had a Pinkie hurricane raging through my shop! :Fluttershy: And they trashed our critter picnic! :shouting angrily :Twilight Sparkle: Please, everypony, hang on while I try to figure something out! Come on, Spike. I've gotta try to remember the name of that legend she mentioned. :creaking :thud :Twilight Sparkle: Aha, here it is! "The legend of the Mirror Pond"... It describes a spell I can use to send them back where they came from! :Spike: That's perfect! Let's go! :Twilight Sparkle: But there's a catch. If I can't figure out which one's the real Pinkie, I might send her back by mistake! :Spike: Well, we'll just have to figure out who the real one is then. Shouldn't be too hard. :Twilight Sparkle: Does anypony here know how we can tell the real Pinkie Pie from all the rest of them? :Ponies: "I don't know", etc. :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! I have to talk to you, I need your help! :Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me, whoever you are, but I'm not talking to any of you Pinkies unless you're the real Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, but, but I am the real Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: No, you're not! I'm the real Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate 2: I'm the real Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate 3: No, I'm the real Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate 4: I'm the real Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate 5: No, I'm the real Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate 6: I'm the real Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! :Applejack: How in tarnation are we supposed to tell which is the real Pinkie? :Twilight Sparkle: I have no idea. :Pinkie Pie: Me either. Ohh... We've all got the same adorable tails, we've all got the same adorable manes, we've all got the same adorable hooves! Which one of us is the real Pinkie?! Oh! I haven't the slightest clue! And if I'' can't tell us apart... ''who can? crying :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! :shouting :slamming :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, this is hopeless! :Spike: Maybe that one's the real Pinkie. :Twilight Sparkle: Please. The real Pinkie Pie never sat that long in one place her whole life! :Spike: I'm gonna go ask. :Twilight Sparkle: Of course she's gonna say she's the real Pinkie! They all do! You're wasting your time. :Spike: So lemme guess. You're the real Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Heck if I know. Could be any one of us if you ask me. And if I said I was the real Pinkie, you wouldn't even believe me anyway. So just leave me alone. I've got some important poking the ground with my hoof to do. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike, how're we gonna do this? I can't risk sending the real Pinkie back into the pond! :Spike: I miss the real Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: sighs I bet she misses you too. Bet she'd do just about anything to get to be with her friends again. Hey. Hey! What if you gave them a test? Pick something really hard for a Pinkie to do, something not fun at all! Any Pinkie that can't do it goes back into the pond. But whoever wants to stay the most, that must be the real Pinkie! :Twilight Sparkle: You know, that's not a bad idea. :Pinkie Pie: This is great! If I pass, I get to be with my friends again! gasps But what if I don't pass? Oh, what if I'm not the real Pinkie Pie?! Ohhhh! Stupid thud magic thud mirror thud water! This is all your fault! ...And mine. thud :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: I've been looking all over for you ponies. What are you all doing here? :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters, and they've agreed to take us into their home 'til the Pinkie storm dies down. :Twilight Sparkle: You guys, we're gonna fix this. And I know exactly how. :Fluttershy: Are we gonna lose our real Pinkie Pie? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think so. Now come along. I've already got Applejack and her family rounding up all the Pinkies. :rumbling :shouting :Applejack: Hyah, ya Pinkies! Hyah! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: Ooh, they wanna play chase! This is fun, too! :shouting, continues under :Applejack: Oh, give it a rest. :Twilight Sparkle: Welcome, Pinkies, welcome. Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. pause Okay, I suppose you can't be comfortable staying in one place, but have a seat anyway. pause Sit down! :stop shouting :Twilight Sparkle: Better. Now, I suppose you're all wondering why I've gathered you all here today. :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: For fun? :Twilight Sparkle: No, just the opposite actually. :Rainbow Dash: Wait up, I got one more! Found this one poking at the ground with her hoof, drawing frowny faces. :Twilight Sparkle: Have her come sit with the others. :thud :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkies, you've been brought here to take a test. :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: chorus Awww! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, it's a simple test, about as simple as they come, and whoever passes gets to stay. :making huh noises, yeah :Twilight Sparkle: Curtain, please. The test... will be watching paint dry! :gasping :Twilight Sparkle: On your mark, get set, go! :Spike: Ooh, this is so exciting! :Spike: Okay, maybe not that exciting. :chirping :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: Oh, hey, look at the birdie! :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :poof :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: Watch me bounce and touch the ceiling! :poof :croaking :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: Is that... is that a frog crossed with an orange? :Pinkie Pie Duplicate 2: Cool! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate 3: Where? :poof :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: Look what I can do with my hooves! blows :noises :poof :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: Betcha can't make a face crazier than... this! :poof :Twilight Sparkle: of exertion blows :pause :Rainbow Dash: Ugh, I can't take it anymore! Somepony's making balloon animals! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: What? Where? :poof :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, you can look away now. :Pinkie Pie: I passed? :Twilight Sparkle: You passed. You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall. :Pinkie Pie: I had to. I just had to. I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't. But I guess sometimes I will have to choose between them. :Twilight Sparkle: I knew you'd be up to the challenge. :Pinkie Pie: I'm me! I'm me! I'm me! Or am I? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am. :Pinkie Pie: Dear Princess Celestia, :It's great to have fun, but it's even greater to have great friends. And having lots of friends means that you sometimes have to make choices as to who you'll spend your time with. But that's okay, because good friends will always give you lots of opportunities to have fun. So even if you're missing out, it's never for long. :Respectfully yours, :Pinkie Pie. :Spike: fire :Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Pinkie Pie. We were thinking we should go out and celebrate. :Applejack: You up for some wheelbarrow races? :Rainbow Dash: Or I could take everypony on a cloud ride! :Rarity: I could throw a party with punch and zesty cucumber sandwiches! Ooh! :Pinkie Pie: You wanna know exactly what I feel like doing right now? sighs snores :Fluttershy: That looks like fun. :laughing :Applejack: Oh, Pinkie. :closes :music :credits es:Transcripciones/Demasiadas Pinkie Pies pt:Transcrições/Excesso de Pinkie Pies